


this could be perfection

by allandmore99



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Nicky/Joe, Boss Andy, Domme Andy, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Rimming, Sub Booker, Voyeurism, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandmore99/pseuds/allandmore99
Summary: Booker is curious after walking in on Nicky and Joe one too many times. He’s not interested in men, but luckily Andy is on hand to help him try out something new.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	this could be perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my kink meme fill here for this prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=190290#cmt190290
> 
> Booker walked in on Nicky and Joe too many times not to get curious about the stuff they were doing. He’s straight so he asks a woman to peg him - this came be OFC, Andy, even Nile. He ends up loving it.
> 
> \+ if he gets rimmed

It’s approximately the thousandth time that Booker walks into their safehouse with groceries, only to find Nicky and Joe wrapped up in each other—on the couch, on the kitchen table, against the wall, you name it. This time Nicky is sitting on a chair while Joe is riding him, groaning as he bounces up and down on his lover’s cock, and Booker can’t even. He can already tell he’s going to have to go jerk off, again, his cock already stiffening at the sight of Joe’s thighs straining as he tries to get Nicky deeper.  
  
The first couple of times he saw this, he was merely bemused. He had grown up knowing that soldiers sometimes took their comfort in each other’s hands or mouths, but he had never before known a couple of men who had loved each other so passionately, the same as he had loved his wife. And he had never seen this act before, and marvelled at how it seemed to be pleasurable both for the partner on top and the one being penetrated.  
  
That had set off a whole wave of curiosity and he had tried, later in the privacy of his bedroom, to open himself up with his own fingers, but he didn’t think he was doing it right, it just felt vaguely uncomfortable. Maybe it had to be someone else doing it, he reasoned. He had thought at the very beginning, one of the very first times he had walked in on them, that he wanted to be sandwiched between them, but he quickly discarded that idea. No, he still loved women and only women, just as he always had. But he would admit that he was curious about this thing, about how a thick length could make Joe mewl with pleasure, how he could spill just from this.  
  
He likely would have kept his musings to himself and gone to take care of his rapidly hardening cock in the shower, except this time, barely a minute after he had walked in, the door opened again and Andy came in. “Get a room, guys,” she teased Joe and Nicky, unperturbed by the sight of them together, and then she glanced at Booker, who was still frozen in his tracks and seemed very, very perturbed by the sight.   
  
Without a word, she guided him by the elbow into the back room, closing the door. “Do you want them?” She asked quietly, trying to figure out if it would be a problem. “No, no,” he replied quickly, cheeks flushing slightly. “I don’t want men in that way. Just....I don’t understand how it can feel so good for Joe.” He blushed harder. There was just something about Andy that made him always want to be completely honest, to spill his inner thoughts. “I tried to do it, once, with my fingers, but I only got two in and it didn’t feel great anyway.”  
  
Andy hummed, one eyebrow quirked as she considered. “So you don’t want men, but you are curious about what it would feel like to have a cock inside you?” She asked, and Booker sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “I know, I know,” he replied. “It doesn’t make sense, and it’s not possible anyway, and—“ When his eyes opened again, he froze in shock, because Andy was holding something in front of him, some kind of harness with straps and—a perfect facsimile of a cock.   
  
Andy was looking at him like the cat got the cream. “I haven’t done this in a while,” she said easily. “But I can assure you, it’s very much possible for you to be with a woman and still to try this.” And that was it, Booker was fully, embarrassingly hard, watching his closest friend dangling his deepest fantasy in front of his eyes. “Fuck, Boss...” he groaned.   
  
“Do you want to try, Book?” She asked softly, kind as she always was. “I’m happy to show you, if you want.” And how could he resist, when she was right there, offering him the solution to decades of desire and curiosity?  
  
In response to his eager nod, she smiled and patted the bed. “Come on, take off your pants and lay down on your stomach. I have something to show you to start off that I think you’ll like.”  
  
He did as she asked, burying his face in the comforter as he wondered what she could possibly have to show him that would be better than the sight of that glorious silicone cock. He felt her hands carefully parting his cheeks and he shivered in both trepidation and desire. He was expecting her fingers to brush against him. He certainly was not expecting a warm mouth on that intimate place, her tongue licking against his entrance and dipping just inside.  
  
He couldn’t help himself, he positively howled. He hadn’t known that anything could be so filthy and so good, and he arched back against her searching tongue. He could feel the way that she chuckled against him. “I’m glad you like it, Book,” she remarked before she dove in again.  
  
By the time she added one of her fingers to the mix, slicked with something, he was almost sobbing, his hips rocking forward into the bed to try and get any kind of friction against his aching cock. Even in his dirtiest imaginings he had never dreamed that it could feel like this. Fuck, he thought. No wonder Joe and Nicky were always going at it.  
  
And that was before, with three fingers curled inside him, she hit a spot inside him that he definitely had not found when he had tried this on his own, and his whole body lit up like she had touched a live wire. He trembled, his cock weeping precome onto the sheets. “Please, boss, please fuck me, or I’m going to come,” he begged. She pressed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades and gently withdrew her fingers, and he was glad for the brief pause as he could hear her pulling on that contraption she had, adjusting the straps, because he was really on a knife’s edge as it was.  
  
He thought he had felt pleasure before, but nothing compared to that first long slide into him. “Oh my God,” he kept repeating, tears welling up in his eyes as she carefully started thrusting in and out of him. “Ah—Andy—faster, please, it feels so good, please—“  
  
She gave him what he needed, speeding up her thrusts slightly, avoiding his sweet spot at first because she didn’t want him to spill so soon, wanted to let him really feel this, enjoy the long slow drag of her cock, the stretch and the glorious burn. It was a heady feeling, to see how undone he was by this, to know that she was the first one who had brought him this particular pleasure.   
  
When she finally hit it, he screamed, a long high wail, and she laughed softly. “You know Joe and Nicky are going to hear you,” she reminded him and he shook his head. “Don’t care, Boss, don’t care if the whole town hears, just please, please touch me there again, please fuck me, please—ah! Yes, yes, right there!”  
  
She could tell he was close when he started shaking underneath her, his hips rutting inelegantly against the comforter, and she was about to reach a hand around to stroke him off when it suddenly became very clear that she didn’t need to. He came with a cry, rocking back onto her cock as if he wanted it as deep as he could possibly get it while he was spilling all over the bed. She gave him a few more thrusts to help him through the aftershocks, and then pulled out carefully.   
  
She was desperately turned on, but she wanted to make sure he was okay after such an explosive orgasm, and she gently turned him over. There were tear tracks down his cheeks, and his lower lip was red and chapped where he had been biting into it, though she knew that it would heal soon. But he looked blissful, smiling up at her. “That was amazing, boss,” he murmured. “Oh my God, I had no idea.” He managed a weak laugh. “I feel personally betrayed that I made it to this ripe old age without ever feeling that.”  
  
He eyed where the contraption was still fastened around her, the cock bobbing somewhat absurdly. “Do you want—“ and she was already scrambling to take it off. “Just your fingers, I think, Book, if you will,” and that, at least, was familiar, he thought, as he slid two fingertips through where she was soaked from having fucked him within an inch of his life. She made pleased little sighs as he curled his fingers inside her and rubbed at her clit, but she was already so worked up that it didn’t take long before she rocked back on his fingers with a soft “Oh, that’s it, just like that, Booker,” and came with a groan.   
  
As they lay there, panting, he leaned in for a chaste kiss, and they both smiled. “I owe Joe and Nicky so badly,” he remarked with a sigh. “They’re never going to let this go, are they?”


End file.
